How Life Responds to Focus, Interest, and Aspiration
Every day I have one or more “life response” experiences -- i.e. startling instances of sudden good fortune. Sometimes the miraculous-like result comes because I had earlier opened to the spiritual Force, while other times it comes because I had earlier reversed a wanting attitude or habit. Just as often, it comes as a result of taking an interest in a matter or focusing on a thing, or having an intense desire and aspiration for something to come about. It is the last three -- interest, focus, and intention -- that I would like to concentrate on here. One day recently while surfing the Internet, I learned about Google’s new initiative Google.org that has been established for investing in worthy global and regional causes. One such cause is called 'RechargeIT,' in which Prius and other high-mileage automobiles are modified to collect the sun’s energy through solar power modules mounted on its roof, enabling the car to extend its mileage capacity. This unusual technology enables the car to get 100 miles to the gallon, while becoming an energy giver to the electric grid, rather than a taker -- reversing the normal relationship between vehicle and society. As it turns out, solar energy is an area I have had a deep interest in for quite some time, beginning decades ago when I first researched the subject at Temple University for an article I was writing for a major youth-oriented magazine. To see a major innovative company like Google getting behind an innovative initiative like RechargeIT is in one sense the fulfillment of a long-time personal dream. I was therefore thrilled when I watched a Google UTube video on the subject. Then something interesting happened. When I got up from that energizing experience, I looked outside my office window. Across the way, there is usually a series of cars parked in parallel formation in front of a number of businesses. However, this time I noticed that there was only one solitary car parked there. It was a shiny new red Toyota Prius! Such miraculous-like experiences happen to me with considerable frequency -- perhaps 3- 10 times a day. And those are just the ones I notice. As I mentioned earlier, these startling life response results normally comes as a result of offering an activity to the Spirit, or shifting from a wanting attitude to a positive one. Yet other times they come as a result of focusing on a subject or taking an interest in a matter. The Prius incident I just described is a case in point. When I focused my interest on Google.org’s initiative to retrofit Prius car’s with solar collectors that feed rather than take from the energy grid, life conspired to present me another iteration of it in the form of a sole bright red Prius parked in an area normally packed with vehicles. If that is an example of life response through mental focus and interest, then, what about a life response that comes as a result of our aspiration and desire for something to come about? It turns out that a close friend of mine had one just the other day; mirroring similar experiences I have had many times along the way. In this instance, it turns out that my friend was listening to a local radio show. In a particular daily segment, the host plays songs in alphabetical order. That is, the first day he plays songs that begin with A, the next day the B tunes, and so on. On that particular day, he was going through the G selections. In fact, when my friend tuned in, they were playing ‘Goodbye Yellow Brick Road,’ a song from the 1970s by singer-songwriter Elton John. As a result, she realized that she had missed the Beach Boys song ‘Good Vibrations,’ also from that era, which disappointed her. Later that day she settled down to watch a movie. About half way into the middle of it, she realized that they were playing ‘Good Vibrations!’ Out of the millions of songs in the world, it was this one that had come up! Then later on, she settled in to watch the finale of the 3rd season of the ultra-popular TV series ‘Lost’. In the episode, a man sacrifices himself for the welfare of his compatriots on the island. To do that, he taps in a code into a power system. As it turned out the code was based on the notes of the song -- you guessed it -- ‘Good Vibrations!’ When we focus on a thing, take an interest in a matter, or desire for something to come about, life tends to conspire with our thoughts and emotions by attracting iterations of it. Very often, what comes is pleasing to us and brings substantial benefit -- material or psychological. That benefit is proportional with our desire for something tangible to come about. The more intensely we want something, the more likely we receive back substantive and beneficial results. When it comes in the form of a life response, we are utterly dazzled. The other day my friend was attending a three-day workshop where she was required to travel daily over 50 miles round trip in the pouring rain. I wanted to tell her that rather than make the commute back and forth in the downpour, and particularly at night, that she should try to stay overnight somewhere. Unfortunately, at the time, I was ill and could not communicate with her; plus, I did not have the phone where the affair was taking place. Well wouldn’t you know it, shortly after I received a call from her informing me that someone had invited her to stay over at their home! I had not even conveyed my intent to my friend and yet she informed me that she was going to do the very thing I had hoped for. That is the power we have to attract the very things we yearn for without the need for any outer action. It is the inherent power we have to move life outside ourselves from within. In the end, what will make these possibilities real to us is to have these sorts of experience ourselves. Once we begin having them, we will see that they are a real phenomenon of life, and therefore we will look out for them in the future. We will also begin to develop the subtle sense to know how to invoke them on demand. For nearly a week recently, I wanted to inform a new client that the training session we had planned would require more than the normal 7 hours to complete in order to accommodate all of the items on the agenda. I felt that it needed to be longer, although I could probably make to do with the current allotted time if I had to. I did not raise the issue with the client. Suddenly the next day, I received word from her that she felt that the hours need to be extended a bit, and didn’t I agree with that idea! I nearly fell over as I saw that she had read my mind; or rather she had picked up my vibration of intention. She had responded to my aspiration, though I had never expressed it to her in any way. It also demonstrates the power that silence generates. That when we withhold a thought from expression, it causes others to speak it out. It is a magic-like power that I call “Silent Will.” And so another 24 hour period had come to an end with a blizzard of life response events, too numerous to enumerate here. Once again, I was reminded of the power we generate from within by focusing and taking an interest in a matter, or aspiring intently for something to come about. It was further demonstration of the subtle power we have within to attract the infinite potential of life to the here and now. --Roy Posner 14:52, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Back to articles on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response